


Просто задание

by swiftbitch9



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Мэлло всегда немного пугал и тем вызывал уважение среди мафиози, но сейчас казалось, что он может испепелить взглядом. И розовые тени и аккуратные ровные стрелки ни капли не смягчали выражения лица.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 2





	Просто задание

Мэлло всегда немного пугал и тем вызывал уважение среди мафиози, но сейчас казалось, что он может испепелить взглядом. И розовые тени и аккуратные ровные стрелки ни капли не смягчали выражения лица.

— Ты только на месте такую рожу не корчи. — Мэтт не уставал угорать над ситуацией. Мэлло запустил в него лежащий рядом с косметичкой пистолет.

— Я это делаю не потому, что мне это нравится, — ответил он, поджав накрашенные вызывающе яркой красной помадой губы.

— Ну, не знаю… — ухмыльнулся Мэтт, подперев щеку кулаком и жадно уставившись на Мэлло. — У нас в распоряжении целый притон, но ты выбрал сам вырядиться в платье!

— Ага, доверю я это дело какой-то… девушке. — Он покосился на играющую роль визажистки проститутку и на находящуюся в опасной близости от его глаза подводку.

Когда девушка закончила, Мэлло встал и подошел к зеркалу. Он долго рассматривал отражение, вертя головой и кончиками пальцев водя по бархатной от слоя тонального крема и пудры коже щеки.

— Вообще на себя не похож… — прошептал он, завороженно следя за движениями губ.

— Я б вдул, — серьезно согласился Мэтт.

Не без помощи не перестающего хихикать Мэтта Мэлло облачился в красное платье в пол. Свои массивные ботинки со сложной шнуровкой он сменил на лакированные лодочки на низком каблуке («Да на моих ботинках каблуки выше» — промелькнула мысль). Образ роковой дамы завершила маленькая красная сумочка, в которой лежал одноразовый телефон, малютка Glock 26 и плитка шоколада.

— Здесь, — Мэтт ткнул пальцем в грудь Мэлло, — конечно, чего-то не хватает, но не волнуйся — для меня важнее душа девушки. — За эту шутку он получил весьма болезненный тычок в ребра, но оно определенно того стоило.

Когда небо окрасилось в чернильно-черный цвет, Мэтт и Мэлло сели в полностью затонированную черную Ford Falcon. Машина мягко двинулась с места. Мэлло развалился на сидении и скрестил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что не желает здесь находиться.

— Эй, детка, твои родители случайно не террористы? Тогда откуда у них такая бомба? — Мэтт навалился на Мэлло и подмигнул обоими глазами.

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я заряжу тебе вот этим в ебало. — Мэлло отогнул подол платья и продемонстрировал прикрепленный к подвязке Ruger LC9. Мэтт усмехнулся и отвернулся к окну — миссия-то максимально простая, но этот камикадзе и сюда умудрился заявиться, обвешанный оружием.

Автомобиль затормозил у концертного зала, в котором проводился танцевальный вечер для чиновников и их жен и любовниц. Мэтт как джентльмен открыл Мэлло дверцу и подал руку, чтобы помочь выбраться. Мэлло его руку оттолкнул и едва не навернулся, не устояв на тонких шпильках — на его-то обуви диаметр каблука был куда больше.

— Так, — сглотнул Мэлло, окинув здание взглядом затаившегося хищника и вцепившись в руку Мэтта. — Еще раз: мы встречаемся с информатором, забираем у него флешку и сразу же убираемся отсюда.

— А что на этой флешке-то? — спросил Мэтт, косясь на всех исподлобья.

— Понятия не имею. Она даже не мне нужна, это просто еще один шаг на пути к тому, чтобы стать одним из боссов мафии.

— И зачем ты так к этому стремишься? — вздохнул Мэтт. — Твое стремление поймать Киру быстрее, чем Ниа становится манией.

Мэлло страшно зыркнул на него, но уже ничего не мог ответить, потому что они подошли ко входу в бальный зал. Он оскалился в улыбке и протянул охраннику приглашение. Их пропустили, и они вошли в просторное помещение с высоким потолком. Зеркала на стенах визуально увеличивали зал до бесконечных размеров, а люстры имитировали освещение живым огнем.

— Нам остается только ждать, пока к нам подойдут и постараться не привлекать внимания, — обреченно вздохнул Мэлло.

Он кружил по залу, как акула, сложил руки за спиной, обходя его по периметру и все высматривая кого-то в толпе. Мэтт уныло следовал за ним, смотря себе под ноги и сунув руки в карманы. Он схватил бокал с шампанским с подноса проходившего мимо официанта.

— Только не надирайся, помни, ты на задании, — прошипел Мэлло, покосившись на него.

— Добрый вечер!

Откуда ни возьмись перед ними объявилась высокая статная блондинка, за ее спиной со скучающим видом маячил мужчина в сером костюме. Мэлло вздрогнул от неожиданности. Его губы, как по команде, растянулись в фальшиво-вежливой улыбке.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался он и чуть реверанс не сделал. Мэтт кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Я тут всех знаю, а с вами, кажется еще не знакома. Меня зовут Мишель Патэрсон. А ваше имя…

— Микаэла. — Мэлло отвесил крошечный поклон. Он указал на Мэтта: — Это мой молодой человек Мэтт.

— А как так получилось, что я о вас ни разу не слышала? — задумчиво произнесла женщина.

— Мы не здешние, — объяснил Мэтт.

— Мы из Британии, — поддакнул Мэлло.

— Ах! — воскликнула она. — Ну тогда приятного вам вечера! — И наконец ушла.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Мэлло, провожая взглядом ее спину.

— Ничего не бойся, в следующий раз я тебя защищу от экстравертных политиков. — Мэтт приобнял его за плечи и одним глотком осушил бокал. Мэлло закатил глаза, но его руку не сбросил.

Еще половину вечера они провели, кочуя от одной колонны к другой, полируя стены спинами. Мэтт несколько раз в шутку приглашал Мэлло на танец, но в ответ получал только взгляд, говорящий: «Когда мы вернемся на базу, я тебя убью».

В сумочке Мэлло мелодично прозвонил телефон, оповещая о сообщении. Стараясь не светить содержимым, он достал раскладушку.

— Вот дерьмо, — прошипел Мэлло, прочитав сообщение. — Его здесь нет, — ответил он на вопрошающий взгляд Мэтта.

— Кого? Дилера твоего? — Мэлло кивнул.

— Твою мать, — процедил он сквозь зубы, уставившись в одноразовый телефон. — Флешка внутри бюста Вордсворта.

— Как он ее туда засунул?

— Не тот вопрос задаешь, — раздраженно отрезал Мэлло, хлопнув раскладушкой и сунув ее обратно в сумочку. — Нам нужно дождаться, пока все уйдут, и унести весь бюст целиком.

— Ну, или разбить его и унести только флешку, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — Что вызовет больше вопросов — пропавший бюст или разбитый?

— Какая разница! — отмахнулся Мэлло.

— Я смотрел программу вечера: вторая часть будет проходить в саду, — сказал Мэтт.

— Придется затаиться, — упавшим голосом ответил Мэлло, устало прикрыв глаза ладонью.

Все, как говорил Мэтт, — скоро всех гостей пригласили переместиться из зала в сад. Мэтт с Мэлло спрятались за колоннами. Обходить зал никто не стал, и свет скоро погасили. Парни вышли из убежища и подошли к бюсту поэта, стоявшему на мраморной подставке.

— Да хули церемониться? — Мэлло схватил гипсовый бюст и с размаху швырнул его об пол. Бюст разлетелся на кучу мелких осколков.

— Ебать! Тут нихуя нет! Он напиздел! — шепотом ругался Мэлло, практически вслепую перебирая пыльные осколки. Мэтт стоял, согнувшись, и подсвечивал экраном телефона. — Надо было весь бюст целиком тащить.

— И что бы это изменило, если флешки внутри нет? — проворчал Мэтт, присоединяясь к Мэлло в поисках.

Тут они оба замерли, подняв головы, как учуявшие добычу охотничьи псы. Где-то хлопнула тяжелая дубовая дверь, и по залу заскользил белый луч фонаря. Мэтт и Мэлло обернулись друг на друга, едва что-то различая в темноте.

Шаги охранника приближались. Мэлло вскочил и потянул Мэтта за собой. Когда луч фонарика выхватил их ноги из темноты, Мэтт толкнул Мэлло к колонне и грубо поцеловал. Его рука легла на изгиб спины и поползла куда-то ниже, колено протолкнулось между бедер. И только Мэлло видел его паникующий взгляд. Он зажмурился, когда свет фонарика охранника ударил в глаза.

— А еще приличные люди! — услышал он возмущенный возглас.

Мэтт оторвался от Мэлло и обернулся на охранника. Губы припухшие, красные от помады; зрачки расширены от адреналина. Мэлло опустил взгляд, и только сейчас понял, что не дышал с тех пор, как услышал шаги.

— Извините, — пробормотал Мэтт. Он схватил все еще ничего не понимающего Мэлло за запястье и потащил его к выходу.

В коридоре было светло, и оба парня зажмурились с непривычки. Мэлло привалился к стене и закрыл лицо руками. Мэтт стоял на месте, нелепо переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Бля… — выдохнул Мэлло, стараясь отдышаться. Он сильно покраснел, и это не румяна. — Еще и помаду мне размазал. — Он посмотрел в висящее на стене зеркало, пытаясь пальцем поправить контур, но, по факту, только делая все еще хуже. — Теперь нам придется ждать, пока этот хрыч уйдет, и снова идти искать. А если он приберет осколки и выбросит флешку? Ты идиот, Мэтт! — Он постепенно возвращал себе контроль над ситуацией.

— Не спеши с выводами. — Мэтт лукаво подмигнул и вытащил из кармана в пыльном от гипса зип-пакете маленькую флешку.

— Но… Как? А впрочем, плевать. — Мэлло выхватил пакет из рук Мэтта и одарил его восхищенным и благодарным взглядом. — Знаешь, что это значит? Это значит, что можно ехать назад.

Уже через десять минут они сидели на заднем сидении кроссовера, скрытые от посторонних взглядов. По Мэлло было видно, что ему не терпится только смыть слой штукатурки с лица и сменить неудобное бальное платье на куда более удобную его обычную одежду.

— Вынужден отдать тебе должное: ты придумал отличный способ спрятаться, — устало улыбнулся он.

— Спрятаться? — переспросил Мэтт. — Нет, я просто решил, что это был отличный момент для поцелуя.

— Дурак.

Мэлло вздохнул, закатив глаза. А потом схватил Мэтта за галстук, притянул к себе и еще раз поцеловал.


End file.
